Chicago
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A Friends/ER Crossover story. The gang acomany Ross to Chicago and something unexpected happens
1. Default Chapter

This is a Friends/ER crossover story. These are my 2 favorite tv shows so I decided to write a story combining them.  
  
This story takes place during the 8th season of Friends. Rachel is 8 and a half months pregnant and she still lives with Joey and he has confessed his feelings to her. Monica and Chandler are married.  
This story also takes place during the 8th season of ER. Luka and Abby are still together Malucci was never fired and Kerry isn't gay. She's happily married to Carter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC. Although I wished I owned Joey! All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criction, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
  
Summery: Ross is invited to attend a conference at the Field Museum in Chicago and he takes the gang along and something unexpected happens.   
  
Chapter 1: TOW Chicago  
  
Ross Geller walked into Central Perk. He saw his friends sitting in their usual spot on the big orange couch. He approached them with a smile on his face. "Hey guys" Monica looked up at her brother. "Hey Ross what's up" she asked. He smiled. "I'm glad you asked" He was excited. "I've been invited to attend a conference at the Field Museum in Chicago" Rachel sighed "he gets so excited over the dullest things" she thought. "That's great" she told Ross as she rubbed her huge belly. Ross smiled. "You haven't heard the best part" Chandler smirked. "Oh yippee there's more" Monica nudged him with her elbow. "Hey what was that for" he asked. She just rolled her eyes. Ross continued. "The best part is you're all coming to Chicago with me!"  
  
Joey grinned "Dude Chicago style pizza here I come!" Everybody looked at him. "What I like pizza" he told them. Monica turned to Rachel and Phoebe "I hear there's great shopping on Michigan Ave.!" The three women started talking excitedly about shopping. Ross smiled he was pleased to see his friends getting excited about their trip to Chicago.  
  
  
A few days later in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Monica was in the bedroom packing and Chandler was in the living room watching Baywatch. Monica stuck her head out. "Chandler turn that off and come help me with the packing" He glanced over at her. "Not now Mon, Pamela Anderson is about to run down the beach" Monica glared at him. "Chandler!" He sighed and turned off the tv. Rachel walked in. "Hey Chandler is Monica around" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah she's in the bedroom" She thanked him and made her way to the bedroom. Chandler smiled he put his feet up on the table and turned the tv back on. Joey walked into the apartment. He looked at the tv. "Dude Baywatch!" He flopped down on the couch next to Chandler.   
  
In the bedroom Rachel was sitting on the bed watching Monica pack. She sighed. "I don't know about this trip Mon, I mean look at me" She rubbed her belly. "I'm huge maybe you and Pheebs should go with out me" Monica stopped packing. She sat down next to her friend. "Nonsense Rach you're not huge, you're pregnant" she lightly patted her friend's belly. "You look great the 3 of us are going to have alot of fun" Rachel smiled "Thank you Monica" She nodded "Come on lets go see what that husband of mine is up to"   
  
Monica and Rachel walked out to the living room. Joey and Chandler were sitting on the couch with their feet up on the coffee table. Monica shook her head as she walked over to them. She pushed their feet off the table and turned off the tv. "Are you two ready to go" she asked them. They both nodded. Phoebe walked in singing "Chicago, Chicago" followed by Ross. The gang gathered their bags and headed for the airport.  
  
A few hours later the gang were at Kennedy Airport waiting for their flight to be called. Rachel sighed. She stared out the window watching the airplanes landing and taking off. She glanced over at Joey he was sitting next to Phoebe with a goofy grin on his face. Her mind wondered back to that night at the restaurant when he had told her he was falling in love with her. She cared for Joey she loved him as a friend but she didn't know if she could love him any more than that plus there was Ross. Her thoughts were interrupted when their flight was called. "Flight 723 to Chicago is now boarding at gate24" was heard over the airport intercom. Ross smiled "That's us" he said.   
  
The six friends walked to gate 24 they went through security and boarded the plane. Several hours later they landed at O'Hare Airport in Chicago. They got their bags and caught a cab to the Omni Hotel. They checked in and took their bags up to their rooms. After a long discussion they decided to do some sight seeing. Ross smiled "So what should we do first" Joey grinned "How about we go for pizza" They all looked at him. "What I'm hungry" He said. Monica laughed "You're always hungry Joey" "I say we go see the Buckingham Fountain I've heard its really beautiful this time of night" Ross nodded "Sounds good to me"  
  
The gang was now at Buckingham Fountain. Chandler had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist as they watched the fountain changing colors. Monica sighed happily "Isn't it beautiful" Chandler kissed the side of her neck. "It's not as beautiful as you are" Monica smiled "Aww Chandler I love you" Chandler smiled "I love you too Mon" Joey and Phoebe were nearby splashing the water, Ross was busy looking at the consultations up in the bright night sky and Rachel was sitting on the edge of the fountain swirling the water around with her finger.  
  
Rachel glanced over at Joey and Phoebe playing around then she looked over and saw Monica and Chandler being all lovey dovey and Ross was busy staring up at the stars. She sighed. She suddenly felt a pain shoot across her abdomen. She grabbed her stomach. "Oh no" she whispered. She stood up and slowly made her way over to Monica. "Monica" she cried. She turned to see Rachel standing there with tear filled eyes. She pulled away from Chandler's embrace. "Rach honey what is it what's wrong" she asked. Rachel gasped as she had another contraction. "Mon it's time, the baby's coming" she cried. Monica's eyes grew wide. "What!?! Are you serious" Rachel nodded. Monica gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm getting Ross"   
  
Monica raced over to Ross he was still star gazing. She grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on Ross, Rachel needs you she's in labor!" Ross looked at her "Labor!?! Are you sure!" Monica nodded. They raced over to Joey and Phoebe and told them about Rachel. The 4 of them raced back over to where Rachel and Chandler stood. Rachel was squeezing Chandler's hand during another contraction he looked at his hand and then at his friends "Could this be more painful" Monica giggled a little "We better get Rachel to a hospital"   
  
They haled a cab. Once inside. Ross looked at the driver. "We're from New York this is our first time in Chicago we need to find a hospital my friend is in labor" The driver looked back at Rachel. He nodded "Sure I'll take you over to County General it's not far from here.   
  
Several minutes later the cab pulled up in front of the County General ER's entrance. Ross paid the driver and helped Rachel out of the cab. The gang slowly walked toward the ER entrance.  
  
Chapter 2:TOW The ER ......Coming Soon!   
The gang from Central Perk run into many familiar doctors Monica even thinks she has met one of them in New York. :) 


	2. Chapter 2:The ER

This story is a Friends/ER crossover story. This chapter takes place right after the last one.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC. Although I wished I owned Joey! All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criction, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
Summery of last chapter: The gang from Central Perk accompanied Ross to Chicago. Rachel went into labor while they were visiting the Buckingham Fountain. The Cab driver took them to the County General ER.  
  
Summery of this chapter: The gang meet some familiar ER docs and Monica even meets one she believes she met in New York. Plus Monica gets some news of her own.  
  
Chapter 2:TOW The ER   
  
  
The 6 friends walked into the busy ER. Monica looked around. She saw a short doctor with red hair and a crutch yelling at another doctor with dark hair and a great build. He reminded a little of Joey. There was a tall dark haired doctor leaning on the admit desk skimming the chart he had in his hands. She walked up to him "Excuse me" He turned and smiled at the brunette woman in front of him. "Can I help you" he asked. Monica looked at the doctor for a minute. He looked so familiar. It came to her "Aren't you Dr. Rosen" The doctor shook his head "No my name is Dr. Carter" Monica blushed "Oh well you look alot like him he treated my friend when she sprained her ankle" "My friend oh man I almost forgot about my friend she's in labor" Carter smiled "I'll take a look at your friend" She smiled "Thank you Dr. Carter" He nodded "you're welcome" he paused "I'm afraid I don't know you're name" Monica extended her hand "Monica Geller Bing" Carter smiled "Nice to meet you Monica"   
  
Monica took him over to where Rachel sat with the others. Rachel looked up and saw Monica and a familiar doctor. She looked at Monica "Isn't he one of the cute doctors who fixed my ankle" Monica shook her head "No this is Dr. Carter he's going to take care of you" Carter smiled "Hi Rachel how are you doing" he asked. Rachel smirked "How do you think I'm doing I'm having a baby" Rachel grabbed her stomach as she had another contraction. He nodded. "Lets get you to an exam room" Rachel slowly rose to her feet. Ross stood up as well. Rachel glanced over at him. "That's Ross Geller he's the father" Carter nodded. He led Rachel and Ross to an empty exam room.  
  
Joey, Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler waited impatiently in chairs. Phoebe looked over toward the admit desk. She saw a tall dark handsome doctor standing there. She smiled "Oh yeah like you are totally mine" She got up and approached him. "Hi I'm Phoebe Buffet my friend is having a baby" The doctor smiled at her and spoke with a accent that Phoebe found very sexy. "Hi I'm Dr. Kovac congratulations on your friend's baby" She nodded "Yeah okay wanna go out with me" Luka blushed "Umm thanks for the offer but I have a girlfriend" Phoebe sighed "Nuts" she walked back over to chairs.   
  
In the exam room Ross was holding Rachel's hand as she breathed through another contraction. Carter walks in with a nurse with short dark hair. Carter looks at Rachel. "OB is backed up so it looks like we'll have to deliver you down here" he turned to the nurse. "This is Abby Lockhart she's a nurse she'll be assisting me" Abby smiled "Hi Rachel is this your first baby" she nodded "Yes but it's Ross's second he has a 7 year old son." Ross smiled "His name is Ben he's very excited about being a big brother." Abby nodded. Rachel was having another contraction. Abby looked at her "Rachel would you like an epidural" she asked. Rachel nodded. Abby smiled "Okay I'll go page the anistezeoligst" Rachel nodded   
  
Back in chairs Joey sat alone scanning the halls of the ER. He spotted an beautiful Asian doctor. He got up and crossed the room to her. He looked at her and grinned "How you doin" Jing Mei looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Great" she thought "Not another Malucci" Chandler who had been watching him started to laugh. Monica was snuggled up to Chandler she wasn't feeling well but she didn't want to ruin Rachel's big day so she kept quite. "What's so funny Chandler" she asked. Chandler laughed "I was watching Joey he was trying to hit on this cute little Asian doctor" Monica sat up. "Chandler I need to you the ladies room I'll be back"   
  
Monica walked through the halls looking for a ladies room. She started to feel real dizzy she stopped and leaned on the wall. She closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass. She heard a warm British voice "Ma'am are you alright" Monica opened her eyes there was a doctor with long curly hair standing in front of her. "I'm fine" she said. She let go of the wall. She lost her balance and nearly fell. The doctor caught her arm stabling her "You're not alright miss" Monica looked at the doctor. "Actually its Mrs. Monica Geller Bing" The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Corday why don't you let me check you over" Monica shook her head "That's okay I should get back my friend is having a baby" "My niece" she added. Elizabeth smiled "Congratulations, I promise it will only take a minute" Monica sighed "Alright" she followed Elizabeth to an exam room.  
  
Back in the exam room Rachel's contractions were getting worse. Dr. Babcock walked into the room. He smiled "Hello I'm Dr. Babcock the anistezeoligst I'll be giving you your epidural" Ross and Abby held Rachel up as Dr. Babcock gave her the epidural. Rachel sighed with relief. "I think I'm in love with the epidural man" Abby giggled that was the same thing Carol had said when she was delivering the twins. Rachel's contractions were still strong but thanks to the epidural Rachel was no longer feeling them. Carter examined her. He smiled "Well Rachel it looks like you'll be able to push soon. Rachel smiled she looked up at Ross "Our daughter will be here soon" Ross nodded "I know" he whispered.  
  
Monica sat on the gurney waiting for Elizabeth to return. She was getting impatient she wanted to get back before her niece was born. The door opened Elizabeth walked in with a smile on her face. Monica looked at her "So what is it" she asked Elizabeth smiled "It looks like congratulations are in order Mrs. Bing you're pregnant" Monica's eyes grew wide. "Pregnant" she whispered. Elizabeth nodded. Monica's dream was to be a mother but why now she knew Rachel would say "There you go stealing my thunder again" Then there was Chandler how was she going to tell him. Elizabeth touched her shoulder. "Mrs. Bing are you okay" She nodded. "Yes I'm fine thank you I better get back to my husband before he starts to worry" She got up from the gurney and slowly headed back to chairs.   
  
Back in chairs Joey was still trying to flirt with Jing Mei and Phoebe sat singing Smelly Cat softly to herself. Chandler looked at his watch. He was beginning to worry about Monica she had been gone for a lone time. He decided to go look for her. He started down the hall. He wasn't paying attention. He ran right into the short red haired doctor they had seen earlier. "She looked at him. "Watch where you're going" Chandler nodded "I'm sorry doctor I didn't see you" "I'm looking for my wife" the doctor nodded "Okay is she a patient here" Chandler shook his head. "No our friend is she's having a baby." The doctor looked at him. "Okay what's your friend's name" Chandler sighed he wanted to find Monica not answer a million questions. "Rachel, Rachel Greene" The doctor looked at him strangely. "Sir that's impossible Rachel Greene is only 14 years old" Chandler looked at her "Doctor." "Weaver" she replied. Chandler nodded "Dr. Weaver, Rachel is almost 31 not 14" Kerry was really confused now. "Mr." "Bing Chandler Bing" he replied "Mr. Bing I assure you Rachel Green is no where near 31 she's 14 and she's definitely not pregnant"   
  
Monica spotted Chandler talking to the re haired doctor she has seen earlier. She walked up to them. "Chandler honey what's going on" she asked. Chandler looked at his wife "Dr. Weaver thinks Rachel is only 14 years old" Monica looked at the doctor "I'm Monica, Chandler's wife Rachel is almost 31 we went to high school together she's my bestfriend" "Her baby's father is my brother Ross" Kerry was getting more confused by the minute. "Ross I thought he was in Seattle with Carol" Monica shook her head "No Carol lives with Susan and Ross lives in New York not Seattle" Kerry looked at her "What Carol and Susan live together? Ross lives in New York" Just then a doctor with short blonde hair walked over to the group. "Kerry the labs are back on your patient in exam 3" Kerry nodded "Thank you Susan" "Susan when did Carol move in with you" Susan looked at her "What do you mean Carol is in Seattle with Doug" Monica and Chandler looked at each other "That's not Susan" Kerry nodded "Sure it is she's Dr. Susan Lewis" Monica giggled "I think I know what's going on we're talking about two different people with the same name what your Ross's full name" "Dr. Doug Ross" Kerry answered. Monica nodded "Yep two different people my brother's name is Dr. Ross Geller"   
  
Kerry sighed with relief she wasn't losing her mind after all. She smiled "I'm glad we got that all straightened out" "I have a patient to see" She walked away leaving Monica and Chandler alone. Monica turned to Chandler. "Honey we need to talk"  
  
Back in the exam room. Rachel was so tired she just wanted this baby to come already. Carter told her she was ready to start pushing.  
  
  
  
Rachel gives birth and Monica reveals her secret to Chandler in Chapter 3: TOW The Birth.....Coming Soon!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:The Birth

This story is a Friends/ER crossover story. This chapter takes place right after the last one.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC. Although I wished I owned Joey! All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criction, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
Summery of first chapter: The gang from Central Perk accompanied Ross to Chicago. Rachel went into labor while they were visiting the Buckingham Fountain. The Cab driver took them to the County General ER.  
  
Summery of second chapter: The gang meet some familiar ER docs and Monica even meets one she believes she met in New York. Plus Monica gets some news of her own.  
  
Summery of this chapter: Monica tells Chandler her news and Rachel gives birth.  
  
  
Chapter 3:TOW The Birth  
  
  
Monica took Chandler's hand and led him outside the ambulance bay. They sat on the bench near the doors. Monica turned to face Chandler. She smiled nervously. Honey there's something I want to tell you"  
  
  
In the exam room Rachel was ready to have her baby. She was starting to push. Ross supported her back and counted "Come on Rachel you can do it....1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" Rachel fell back on the bed. Carter smiled up on her. You're doing great Rachel I can see the head" Rachel groaned. "I hate you Ross" Carter giggled "Don't worry Ross my wife said the same thing when our daughter was born" Rachel started to have another contraction so Ross held her up and started counting again.  
  
Chandler looked at his wife. "Mon, honey what is it is something wrong" She took a deep breath "No nothing is wrong its right" He looked at her a bit confused. "Chandler I'm...I'm" she paused. Chandler took her hand in his ""You're what Mon" he asked softly. She looked right into his eyes. "Pregnant" she whispered. Chandler sat there silent for a minute before saying "We're having a...a baby" Monica nodded. He pulled her into is arms hugging her. "Are you happy" she whispered. He nodded and smiled "Yes, I'm gonna be a daddy"  
  
Rachel was still pushing. She was giving Ross dirty looks the whole time. Carter glanced up at her "Okay Rachel you're crowning you're almost there" She sighed "you said that an hour ago" Ross held her up once again as he counted. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" Carter smiled "The head is out Rachel you can relax for a minute" Abby handed him a suction bulb and he suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose. "Alright Rachel one last push and you'll have a daughter" Ross held her up again and she pushed. With in seconds the room was filled with the sounds of a crying baby. Carter smiled as he set the bay on Rachel's stomach. "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" He clamped the cord and handed Ross a pair of surgical scissors. "Here you go Dad you can cut the cord" He cut the cord. Rachel had tears in her eyes as she gently touched her newborn daughter's little hand. "Oh Ross she's prefect" she whispered. Ross smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes just like you he whispered.  
  
Abby walked over "I'm just going to take her for a minute I'm going to clean her up and weight her" "Do you have a name for her" she asked them. Rachel and Ross looked at each other and smiled "Her name is Sarah Abigail Geller" Abby smiled "that's a beautiful name" She smiled down at the newborn she was caring for. "Happy birthday Sarah Abigail Geller" she whispered. Ross kissed Rachel's forehead "I'm going to go tell the gang our daughter is here" Rachel nodded.  
  
Ross walked out to chairs just as Monica and Chandler were coming inside. When Monica saw her brother she grabbed Chandlers hand and pulled him over there. Ross looked at Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe. He smiled "Guys I have a daughter!" Monica shrieked with happiness "We have a niece Chandler!" "Can we see her" Ross nodded and led the group to Rachel's room.  
  
Rachel was sitting in bed holding her new daughter in her arms when Ross walked in with their friends. Rachel smiled "Hey guys" she said softly "Come meet Sarah Abigail Geller" Phoebe walked over first. She looked at the baby in her arms. "Oh Rachel she's adorable" "Okay I so want a baby now" She looked over at Joey and winked. She started to laugh when he nearly fell. Joey smiled at the baby "How you doin" Rachel looked at him. "Joey, get away from my daughter" they all started to laugh. Monica and Chandler walked over to Rachel hand in hand. Monica smiled as she touched the baby's little hand "Hey Sarah we're your Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler" Chandler looked at the baby and then at Monica he still couldn't believe that he would soon be a father too.  
  
Monica saw the smile on his face "Lets tell them" she whispered in his ear. Chandler nodded in agreement. Ross had been standing there watching Rachel he came to a decision. Monica and Chandler looked at the smiling faces of their friends. Chandler smiled "Guys Monica and I have something to tell you" Monica couldn't hold her excitement any longer "We're having a baby!" she squealed. Ross smiled "That's great Mon!" He hugged her. He looked at Chandler "How could you man you knocked up my little sister" Chandler started to get nervous. Ross laughed "I'm joking Chandler I'm happy for you" He gave him a quick hug. Phoebe smiled "okay so now I really want a baby" She hugged her friends. Joey refused to look in Phoebe's direction. He hugged Monica. "You'll be a great mom" She smiled "Thank you Joey" he then hugged Chandler "Dude you're gonna be a dad" Chandler smiled as he looked at Monica. "Yeah I know" he replied.  
  
Ross couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. He crossed the room to her and his daughter. He took her hand in his. "Rachel I've been in love with you since I was 19 years old I've never stopped loving you even when we were *taking a break* I've known for a long time that you were the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" he paused long enough to sit on the edge of the bed. "Rachel Green, Will you marry me?" Rachel stared at him with shock. Monica, Chandler and Phoebe smiled with shock and happiness. Joey put on his best fake smile. He was an actor he knew he could pretend to be happy on the outside while inside his heart was breaking.  
  
Rachel looked down at her daughter and then at Ross. She caught a glimpse of Joey. She knew he must be devastated. She was so confused she didn't know what to say. She still loved Ross she finally admitted to herself that she still loved him and always would and he was the father of her little girl. Then there was Joey she knew he loved her. She loved him but she loved him the way she loved Chandler but she often wondered if her feelings for Joey would ever change. Tears filled her eyes she didn't want to hurt either one of them. She sighed softly. She knew she had to make a decision. She looked at Ross. She took a deep breath. "Ross" she whispered.  
  
What will Rachel do? Will she except Ross's proposal or will she turn him down for Joey? (Oh and all you ER fans don't worry a few ER docs will make a brief appearance in the next chapter) Find out in Chapter 4:TOW Rachel's Answer.......Coming Soon!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4:Rachel's Answer

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC. Although I wished I owned Joey! All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criction, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
Summery of first chapter: The gang from Central Perk accompanied Ross to Chicago. Rachel went into labor while they were visiting the Buckingham Fountain. The Cab driver took them to the County General ER.  
  
Summery of second chapter: The gang meet some familiar ER docs and Monica even meets one she believes she met in New York. Plus Monica gets some news of her own.  
  
Summery of third chapter: Monica tells Chandler her news, Rachel gives birth and gets a proposal from Ross.  
  
Summery of this chapter: Rachel has an answer for Ross plus Joey befriends an ER staff member.  
  
Chapter 4: TOW Rachel's Answer  
  
  
Previously....*Rachel looked down at her daughter and then at Ross. She caught a glimpse of Joey. She knew he must be devastated. She was so confused she didn't know what to say. She still loved Ross she finally admitted to herself that she still loved him and always would and he was the father of her little girl. Then there was Joey she knew he loved her. She loved him but she loved him the way she loved Chandler but she often wondered if her feelings for Joey would ever change. Tears filled her eyes she didn't want to hurt either one of them. She sighed softly. She knew she had to make a decision. She looked at Ross. She took a deep breath. "Ross" she whispered.*  
  
  
Ross still held her hand in his. "Rachel" he whispered. Rachel took a deep breath. She glanced over at Joey. She could see the sadness in his eyes which only made it harder for her. "Ross" she started. "I remember when Chandler accidentally told me you were in love with me, I realized I loved you too and I always had." "When ever I tried to picture my future you were always in it not Paul, Tag, Pablo, or any other guy only you Ross" "So my answer is" She paused glancing over at Joey again. "Yes, I'll marry you Ross" He smiled "Yes! She said Yes" he said excitedly as he pulled Rachel into a hug. She glanced over Ross's shoulder in time to see Joey leave the room. She felt awful. She never wanted Joey to get hurt.  
  
Joey escaped to the hallway of the ER. He stood there for a minute just staring at the door. He wanted to go back in there and beg Rachel not to marry Ross but he couldn't do that. Ross and Rachel were his friends and he loved them both. He walked away from the door. He found himself sitting outside of the ambulance bay.   
  
Rachel sat there in Ross's embrace she was happy but sad at the same time. The look on Joey's face as she excepted Ross's proposal would stay forever etched in her mind. She started to cry. Ross pulled away enough so he look at her "Rach honey what is it" he asked "Joey" she whispered " he's in love with me Ross" He had totally forgotten about Joey's feelings. "I...I know" he whispered.   
  
Monica and Chandler sat down on the foot of Rachel's bed. Monica looked at Rachel. "Joey will be fine Rach he just needs some time" Rachel fought back more tears "I want him to be happy for Ross and I, I want him to be at our wedding, I want him to be Sarah's Uncle Joey" "I can't be happy if he isn't there to share in my happiness" she whispered.   
  
Phoebe had to find Joey she had to talk to him. She looked over at her friends al sitting on the bed. She silently slipped from the room unnoticed. She scanned the ER but she didn't see him anywhere. She saw the hunky foreign doctor she had talked to earlier. She walked up to him. "Hi, Umm its Dr. Kovac right" He nodded "Yes and you're Phoebe right, did your friend have her baby yet" Phoebe nodded "Yes a little girl her name is Sarah" Luka smiled "That's great" She smiled "yeah it is" "I'm looking for my friend Joey" Luka laughed "Do you mean the one who kept flirting with Jing Mei" She nodded "Yeah that's Joey" Luka shook his head "I'm sorry I haven't seen him" His pager went off. He smiled at Phoebe and told her he had to go.   
  
Phoebe wondered around a little. She bumped into someone. She turned toward them. "I'm sorry" she says. The man she bumped into smiled at her "That's okay you can bump into me anytime" Phoebe looked at him. He sort of reminded her a little of Joey. He grinned and extended his hand "I'm Dr. Dave Malucci but you can call me Dr. Dave" She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Phoebe Buffay" He smiled "Nice to meet you Phoebe" "Same here" she said. Dave gave her one of his cute grins. "Guess who I saw" Phoebe sighed "Who did you see Dr. Dave" He got excited "The guy from Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E and he was also on Days Of Our Lives he played Dr. Drake Ramoray but he fell down an elevator shaft to his death"   
  
Phoebe stared at him. Dave sighed "You don't believe me either, that's okay nobody believes me" She smiled "N o I believe you Dr. Dave do you know where he went" she asked. He nodded "Yeah out in ambulance bay" Phoebe lightly touched his hand. "Could you show me where that is" he grinned "Sure I can" A short red haired doctor approached them. "Malucci where do you think you're going when the board is backing up! Get back to work" Dave sighed "Yes Chief" He looked at Phoebe "Sorry Phoebe" he said as he walked away.   
  
She turned to the red haired doctor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get him in trouble" Kerry smiled "that's okay" Phoebe nodded "I'm Phoebe Buffay he said he saw my friend out in the ambulance bay do you think you could show me where that is" Kerry nodded "Sure I'm Dr. Kerry Weaver" "It's over this way" Phoebe followed her past the chairs to two double doors "There you go Phoebe this is ambulance bay. She smiled "Thank you Dr. Weaver" Kerry smiled "You're welcome" she said as she walked away.   
  
Phoebe looked outside. There sat Joey all alone with his head hung down. She took a deep breath and walked out to him. "Joey" she whispered. He looked up. "Pheebs what are you doing out here." She smiled "Looking for you may I sit down" he nodded "Sure" She sat down. She turned to face him. She placed her hand over his. "I know you're hurting Joey , I know hard it is for you to see Rachel and Ross together but they're both your friends you should be happy for them." Joey sighed "I am happy for them but I loved her Phoebe how can I just forget about that"   
  
She took his face in her hands "by moving on Joey by finding someone who loves you as much as you love them" He sighed sadly. "Where would I find someone like that" he asked softly. Phoebe took a deep breath. "Right here" she whispers as she leans in and kisses him.   
  
Joey was totally surprised Phoebe just kissed him and more or less said she loved him. He always liked Phoebe and he flirted with her all the time and sometimes she flirted with him but what were his feelings for her. He was so confused. He looked at her. He took a hold of her hand. They sat there just staring at each other.  
  
Will Joey and Phoebe get together? Will he tell Rachel and Ross she's happy for them? Plus a few more ER staff sightings!! Chapter 5:TOW Joey's Feelings.......Coming Soon!!! 


	5. Chapter 5:Joey's Feelings

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., NBC. Although I wished I owned Joey! All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criction, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
Summery of first chapter: The gang from Central Perk accompanied Ross to Chicago. Rachel went into labor while they were visiting the Buckingham Fountain. The Cab driver took them to the County General ER.  
  
Summery of second chapter: The gang meet some familiar ER docs and Monica even meets one she believes she met in New York. Plus Monica gets some news of her own.  
  
Summery of third chapter: Monica tells Chandler her news, Rachel gives birth and gets a proposal from Ross.  
  
Summery of the fourth chapter: Rachel has an answer for Ross plus Joey finds out someone has feelings for him.  
  
Summery of this chapter: Joey decides what his feelings are for Phoebe, One of the Friends finds out about Joey and Phoebe, Ross calls home and some more ER staff sightings.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5:TOW Joey's Feelings  
  
  
Joey sat there silently holding Phoebe's hand. He wasn't sure of what he felt for her. Her kiss brought out some feelings but the last time he told someone how he felt he had his heart broken. He looked up at her their eyes meeting. "Pheebs I..I" he started "I don't know what to say" he finished. Phoebe smiled "Okay then just kiss me" He looked at her "Huh" he replied. "Kiss me" she said. Joey still wasn't sure about this but he leaned in and kissed her.   
  
  
In Rachel's room Monica, Chandler, and Ross sat with Rachel. Chandler noticed Phoebe was missing. "Hey Mon where's Phoebe?" He asked "She's right there" Monica replied as she turned toward where she thought she was. "Well she was right there" she said. She looks at Chandler. "Honey would you go and look for her" "Aww Mon why do I have to go" Chandler moaned. Monica looked at him with her pouty look. "Pleeaassee" He sighed "Okay" he said as he walked out the door.  
  
  
Ross kissed Rachel's cheek "I'm going to call my mom and dad and tell them they have a new granddaughter and a soon to be daughter in law." He picked up the phone and called his parents. After two rings Jack Geller answered "Geller residents." "Hey dad its Ross" he replies. He hears his dad call his mom. "Dad you have a granddaughter!" he said happily "and Rachel and I are engaged" Monica nudged him "Hey what about my news" "and Monica is pregnant" He heard Jack telling Judy everything and her shrieking with happiness. Jack congratulated Ross and told him to congratulate Monica. Judy got on the phone and gave her congrats as well. Ross hung up the phone and smiled. "Well they're happy"  
  
Chandler was roaming the halls searching for Phoebe. He accidentally bumped into a pretty doctor with short blonde hair. "I'm so sorry" he apologized. She smiled "That's okay I'm Susan Lewis are you lost" He smiled I'm Chandler Bing I'm trying to find a friend of mine her name is Phoebe" Dave was nearby and heard him mention Phoebe's name. "You're looking for Phoebe he asked Chandler" Chandler looked at him. "Yeah but how do you know her" he asked. "I met her earlier she was looking for the guy from Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E" Dave answered. Chandler smiled "You mean Joey do you know where she went" Dave nodded "Yep she went to the ambulance bay" Just then Dave saw Kerry coming "Gotta go" he went back to treating his patient. Chandler sighed he turned to Susan. "Could you show me where ambulance bay is" She smiled "Of course"  
  
  
Once the kiss ended they sat there looking into each others eyes "Joey what are you thinking" Phoebe asked. Joey smiled "I'm thinking I'd like to kiss you again. She smiled "So okay then kiss me already" He leaned in and kissed her.   
Susan led Chandler to ambulance bay "There you go" she said. He smiled "Thank you" she nodded as she went back to work. He stepped outside to find Joey and Phoebe kissing. He cleared his throat. They quickly pulled apart. "Umm hey Chandler" they both said. He smiled "So what's up with you two" Joey didn't say anything but Phoebe smiled and said "kissing" Chandler grinned "So are you two like a couple now" She looked at Joey and was surprised to see him nod slowly "don't tell anyone Chandler...please" Chandler looked at them with surprise.  
  
  
Will Chandler tell anyone about Phoebe and Joey? Plus more ER staff sightings!! Chapter 6: TOW Chandler's Secret.............Coming Soon!!!!!!! 


End file.
